A rehabilitation therapy is a new therapy discipline promoting patients and the disabled to restore physical and psychological functions, and is also a new technique specialty. The rehabilitation therapy aims to help patients to restore the abilities of daily life, study, working, labor and social life as soon as possible, thus the patients can integrate into the society and improve the living quality.
In recent years, gait disturbances caused by factors such as traffic accidents, industrial accidents and stroke occur frequently, and the number of patients suffering from the stroke and the spinal cord injuries is continuously increased. These patients not only need to receive an operative treatment or a drug therapy, but also need to receive a scientific rehabilitation training to help restoring the motor function of limbs.
In the traditional rehabilitation training, a doctor and a therapist assist manually the patient with standing and walking trainings, however such passive training pattern has a large working strength and it is not convenient for the patients to perform training at any time. In view of the above issues, a robot is provided presently to perform rehabilitation training on a lower limb of the patients. When the robot is used, a patient can rely on the robot to stand and to perform the movement training of legs through motions of the robot, thus the robot helps the patient to restore the motor function of the lower limb.
However, the existing lower limb rehabilitation training robot can only ensure upright standing of the patients, thus for patients at different rehabilitation stages, especially for the patients at an initial stage of rehabilitation, keeping standing upright is apt to cause discomfort to the patients.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the field is to provide a lower limb rehabilitation training robot applicable for patients at different rehabilitation stages, thereby increasing the application scope.